


Hiding In The Darkness.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [37]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt supernatural: vampires for angst bingo. Tommy always thought Adam was an open book, till one dark Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In The Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> A drabble for angst bingo and a little something for Halloween. Also this drabble was meant to be way shorter.

He's fucking lost. In some stupid fucking club that he didn't even want to go to anyway. Sure, Tommy was feeling going out for Halloween, but in this club, the music is loud and shitty. Now he's gotten lost on the way back from the bathroom, and it's pissing him off, even more so when some guy blocks his path, all creepy grin under his zombie makeup. His costume's not bad, but his body language screams asshole, leaning into Tommy's space like he has a right to be there. Tommy's glad his vampire get up has included some wicked boots, because if he needs to kick this dude, he will. 

　

"Hey, I saw you back at that table with your friends, but I wanted to get you alone." The stranger doesn't get much further than that because Adam has come up the hallway, looking bad ass in his costume and he gets in between Tommy and the zombie guy right away.

　

"We need to talk," Adam says, voice dark and Tommy doesn't question it, he just lets himself be lead away from the guy, not back to the bar or the dance floor. Adam leads the way out back, into a little dark alleyway and in the dim light out here, he suddenly looks more predatory than he ever has on stage. 

　

"You wanted to talk?" Tommy asks, leaning against the wall, his pulse racing, and he doesn't quite know why. 

　

"I came to find you, and you were with some guy." Adam's voice sounds strange and Tommy squints at Adam's mouth in the dark. It doesn't look right, but he's not sure what's changed, apart from maybe Adam's plastic fangs, he'd ditched them at the beginning of the night because they made him lisp, but they are back now and they look sharper and Adam isn't lisping, like he's used to them all of a sudden. Tommy has seen way more than his share of horror films, enough to know that something is going on. That frightened rabbit instinct he's feeling, it's because of Adam. Adam is making him feel like prey. 

　

"He was just some asshole, thanks for getting rid of him. I got lost. You wanna go back now?" Tommy asks. He feels nervous, but kind of turned on, which isn't an uncommon feeling for him around Adam. It's just it normally happens on stage or sometimes when they hang out, but he shouldn't be feeling it now, with Adam acting weird and the vibes Tommy is getting. Crushing on the boss you never told you were gay seems like an extra bad idea right now. 

　

Adam steps forward, gets right into Tommy's space and then sniffs him.

　

"What the hell, Adam?" Tommy yelps, because seriously, he has a big thing for Adam and all, not that Adam knows, but still, letting your crush smell you is kind of freaky.

　

"You smell turned on and it's not over that guy or some girl, it's just me and you out here," Adam says with a slow grin.

 

"I smell turned on?" Tommy repeats, not denying the rest. He has a feeling Adam will know he's lying right now, with just the two of them out here in the dark.

　

"All those other times I smelled you, I thought it had to be for someone else, but it wasn't, it was for me," Adam's pleased smile shows off a set of wickedly sharp fangs and Tommy's breath hitches, but clearly he has some kind of true blood induced death wish because he is as hard as a rock in his skinny jeans.

　

"Adam, this might sound like a fucked up question, but are you a vampire?" Tommy asks, gulping as Adam's hand comes up to cover his throat, the same way as it has a dozen times before.

　

"Yes, I am," Adam says simply.

　

"You know you're a real asshole for not telling me before now, right?" Tommy asks, biting his lip when he realizes that he just called a vampire an asshole. Maybe he's in shock from the whole finding out his boss is one of the undead thing. After a tour and two albums, clearly the sun myth is bullshit, all Adam does is freckle. 

　

"No one knows apart from my family, who are all vampires by the way, and Brad who found out by accident. I told you, Tommy, that means something to me," Adam says, voice all gravely, wicked sexy and it's doing things to Tommy, things in his pants.

　

"Means something to me, too," Tommy admits.

　

"I want to taste you so badly. I promise I'd make it so good for you," Adam whispers, his fingers stroking softly over Tommy's neck, making his shiver. 

　

 

"Do it." It's not like he hasn't always been curious about this kind of thing. Plus, this is Adam and he still trusts Adam not to hurt him. One secret isn't enough to stop him from trusting Adam with his safety, his life. 

　

Adam kisses him first, nipping sharply at his lip and then licking his way inside and Tommy opens for it hungrily. The kiss ends too quickly and then Adam's lips are on his neck, anticipation making Tommy feel like he's vibrating. There's soft lips and warm breath and then sharp teeth and it hurts, but for some reason the pain feels like pleasure to Tommy's dick and it has him rubbing up against Adam like he's in heat.

　

Adam is licking at his neck, drinking his blood and Tommy guesses some of the movies get it right because this is incredibly hot,and then it gets even better. Adam's hand is between them, opening up Tommy's jeans as he drinks and Tommy is so glad he went commando when Adam's hand makes contact with his bare dick, wraps around it and starts jerking Tommy off, rough and perfect, drinking from his neck the whole time.

　

Adam licks over Tommy's neck, like maybe he's sealing the wound or something and then Adam nips his earlobe and rubs his thumb over the head of Tommy's cock and it's all over. He comes all over Adam's fist, panting like he's run a mile or something.

　

Adam's cock is hard against Tommy's hip and Tommy looks down, hoping his question is on his face.

　

"We can take care of that back at the hotel room," Adam says and the fucker licks his hand clean before helping Tommy zip up, like he's not starting to feel turned on again, even though he can't get hard yet.

　

Tommy presses a hand to his neck where it feels tender.

　

"You give me a hickey? Without even taking me on a date?" Tommy asks, smirking, because he knows Adam, knows vampire or not that he doesn't just fool around with anyone in an alleyway. He's feeling pretty sure that Adam wants to date him.

　

"I'll take you out tomorrow," Adam promises.

　

"Works for me." Tommy smiles, kissing Adam lightly and taking Adam's hand so they can get out of here. He should be freaking out, but he's always believed there was more out there and he thinks it's kind of awesome that it's Halloween and he has a date with a fucking vampire. 

　

The End.


End file.
